thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Злодейский квартет
Злодейский квартет это a ёнкома манга выпущенная 20 декабря 2014. Манга проиллюстрированна Tamara и основана на персонажах и событиях из смертельных грехов зла и часовой колыбельной серий. Publisher Summary Сводка Издателя Серия Смертных грехов зла? The Deadly Sins of Evil series? Она началась с новой серии, основанной на музыкальных произведениях дочери зла, слуги зла, и семь смертных грехов серии. Каждая песня имеет связь, расположен в Эвиллиосовских областях в разное время, разворачивается в исторической сказке различными людьми. Все началось с Moonlit Bear и Chrono Storyиз первороднoго греха, дочь зла гордыня, пожирательница зла Кончита из чревоугодия, портной из Энибизаке из зависть, безумие герцога Веномания из похоти, продажный приговор из жадность, , подарок усыпляющей принцессы из уныния и дуло Немезиды из гнев. Несчастная судьба тех, кто связан с семью смертными грехами, закручена. It began with a novel series based on the musical works of The Daughter of Evil, The Servant of Evil, and the Seven Deadly Sins Series. Each song has a connection, set in the Evillious region at various times, unfolding as a grand historical tale by various people. It started with Moonlit Bear and Chrono Story of Original Sin, The Daughter of Evil of Pride, Evil Food Eater Conchita of Gluttony, The Tailor of Enbizaka of Envy, The Lunacy of Duke Venomania of Lust, Judgment of Corruption of Greed, Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep of Sloth, and The Muzzle of Nemezis of Wrath. The misfortunate fate of those involved with the Seven Deadly Sins is spun. Plot Summary ''This section is currently incomplete; we apologize for this inconvenience. '' Appearances Characters= |-| Locations= |-| Groups= |-| Misc= Trivia Мелочи Conceptualization and Origin Концептуализация и происхождение *Квартет обычно относится к группе из четырех человек, играющих музыку или поющих вместе; он также может относиться к любой группе из четырех человек или вещей, возможно, ссылка на его природу как ёнкома *A quartet typically refers to a group of four people playing music or singing together; it can also refer to any group of four people or things, possibly a reference to its nature as a yonkoma. Любопытно *Ограниченный выпуск приобретение и манга и второго акта дачери зла из Animate Интернет-магазинa "на трубе зла" колода игральных карт; из-за выхода дата изменения акта 2 специальная выгода, а не выдали на кассе некоторых магазинов с доказательством покупки как манга. PHP в Твиттере - 12/15/14 *A limited edition purchase of both the manga and The Daughter of Evil: Act 2 from Animate Online Shop was to include a "Trump of Evil" deck of playing cards; due to the release date change to Act 2, the special benefit is instead given out at the register of select shops with proof of purchase of both manga.PHP Twitter - 12/15/14 *Когда пытаются преобразовать очень удивительный зеленый лук, Микаэла поет полька Евы (?) от Хатсуне Мику и стала одной из ее наиболее популярных работ. *When trying to transform a Very Amazing Green Onion, Michaela sings Eva's Polka, which was covered by Hatsune Miku and became one of her most popular works. *После того, как Микаэла отвергает признание Аллена, она упоминает песню Вокалоид песня I Don't Care Who, Somebody Go Out with Me, сделанную Takkyu Shounen и исполненная Кагамине Леном. *After Michaela rejects Allen's confession, she mentions the song to the Vocaloid song I Don't Care Who, Somebody Go Out with Me made by Takkyu Shounen and sung by Kagamine Len. Галерея Illustrations= QuartetsSample1.png|Riliane abuses her absolute power over her subjects QuartetsSample2.png|Prince Carlos dealing with his betrothed, Banica QuartetsSample3.png|Fifth Pierrot and Sixth Venom infuriating First Santa Claus |-| Misc= QuartetsAd.png|Advertisement for the volume TrumpofEvilSample.png|Trump of Evil playing cards included as an Animate exclusive ComicRinLenQuartetsAct2Ichika.png|Comic of Rin and Len addressing Trump of Evil change by Ichika внешние ссылки *Official Website *Official Trailer *Pixiv Online Comic *Amazon Online Purchase *Animate Online Purchase en:Quartets of Evil es:Cuartetos del Mal